Decision
by Jewel2013
Summary: "What should I do?" he types on his computer in the dark..."Should I stay or Leave for good?"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- I just had this idea spur of the moment and decided to just talk as Tristan for a bit. For my viewers of Behind Closed Doors, I'm having writers block with that story so just bear with me for a while with that. It's not canceled, I'm just getting ideas together and plus…school life is killing me too. So without further ado, please **_review, view and enjoy!_

_Its two in the morning, Tristan is sitting up on his dark brown leather sofa from the thrift store wearing an "Skrillex" t-shirt he made himself with black shorts on typing on his Apple iBook G4 (also from thrift shop) to help him relax_

Ok so it's really late, but I can't sleep. I just got a call from my sister after four years; she's doing well for herself I suppose, didn't talk to her that long. She said that's she's married now and I have a nephew which is good, but I didn't understand why she was calling me.

"**Why are you calling after all of this time?"**

I hear a faint snicker though the phone as if she is rolling her eyes at me smiling at me.

"**I want you to come live with me and Jason, I know this is sudden and I didn't leave on good terms the last time we saw each other. But I hope because you are older now you can understand why I left. Mom is a horrible human being and deep down I think you know that because you haven't hung up the phone yet."**

_She still knows me so well._

"**I live in FruitTop Square now, you remember that neighborhood we would always pass on our way to the….thrift shop. We would just be like "One day we're all going to live somewhere like that" it's similar to that, but bigger! (**_Silence on both ends__**).**_** Your brother isn't too far away from here. I know you have your life over there but just know that you are more than welcome to come down here. I'd be happy to have you stay with us but you don't have to decide anything now, but just know that you can."**

After all of that we talked for about a good two hours; just small talk like school, our jobs, her family, stuff like that. I never gave her an answer because I have school, work, friends and someone has to take care of mom. My sister is so one sided, yes I know that she did horrible things to the both of us but that doesn't change the fact that she's our mom.

**But in her defense, **I know now that Reggie was no good and her accusations toward him were true. I saw this with my own eyes so I get why she left the house but she didn't have to leave me…

**NO PHONE CALL**

**NO LETTER**

**NO NOTHING!**

(_Minutes later, takes deep breath) _ I need to calm down before mom wakes up. However if I lived with her, my life would be a lot easier. No wondering whether or not bills are going to be paid, whether or not I'm going to find out that mom has gone to **"paradise white"** for good…

**What about your friends Tristan?**

They need me but I'm not blind. Joey and Yugi are like brothers now, especially on the pier when he said that he loved him and Tea has been friends with him the longest out of all of us. I can't compare to that and all I do is stand on the sidelines anyway, but they need me

**What about YOU?**

It's not like Facebook and Twitter don't exist, I mean Tea has her new iPhone attached to her ear (even though we can't get up with her when it counts) and she has gotten Joey into it as well. So we could keep in contact like that…..but it wouldn't be the same.

**You have to face facts Tristan, you have grown apart from Joey and he is the only thing attaching you to Yugi and Tea. So there is no reason to pass up this opportunity for a better life to hold on to a friendship that is only staying afloat because of the "good ol days" which honestly ended the day you overheard Joey first saying that he wants to be Yugi's friend. You deserve to have a friend like Yugi, a life like Yugi without having to fight so hard for it. No one here is going to give to the clean slate that Joey was given, you are being treated like a lonely, thrown to the side bully you once were and no one is willing to give you a chance. You can start new, no one will know of your past. FruitTop is across the country so no one will know you, you can have the clean slate that Joey got here. The chance is here and all you have to do is take it.**

This is the first time I have talked to my sister in four years. What if I don't like it over there? What if I don't like **her **husband? What if I don't like anything about the place?

**You can always come back…**

But coming back would be coming back to all this craziness. It would be nice to have a break but I just vaguely remember the person that she used to be. She would take me to the park and play with me, I just want to believe that that woman is still in there. That **my mom is still in there.**

**Again, your mom is a drug addict with a horrible husband. I mean Reggie abused Michelle AND you, I know you don't want to face that but it's the reality. You're so big on telling everybody else the harsh truth but you have to face your own. You know this is the right thing to do.**

I can't think or type anymore…..

Tristan slams his computer screen down and pushing it away from him, hugging his knees and looking around, shaking his head. Half-broken coffee table, microscopic sized TV standing on top of ten books stacked on top of each other, aluminum foil and needles everywhere (**only reason it's not on the floor is because I have to constantly clean…or else)**, glass beer bottles everywhere (**can't touch those or else)**.

"But what about my friends? I just….I don't" putting his head in his knees shaking uncontrollably,** "I just don't know what to do".**


	2. Unravel

**Author's Note- Thanks for the reviews and views! With that being said **_Review, view and enjoy!_

Joey is talking to Yugi and Tea when he sees Tristan walk out of the room. "He normally stands next to us when we're all over here?" he thinks puzzled as he thinks about his friend's behavior.

**"I'll be right back"**

Joey goes to the hallway on the 5th floor of the school. That's where he goes when he is either upset and doesn't want to see anyone or he just wants to disappear. As predicted he is leaning on the glass looking at the buildings in the distance. "Hey buddy? What's up?" Joey questions, walking up to his sullen friend, "What's wrong man?" putting his hand on his shoulder. Tristan just shakes his hand off, "Don't worry about it." Walking over to the other side of the room, he just slides down on the floor, looking up at Joey

**"I just got a call from my sister the other day and she invited me to live with her and her family." **Joey's eyes widen at his best friends' words, "Are you serious?" nodding Tristan continues,

"**I got another call from her this morning. She told me that my old friend Jason is moving to her neighborhood. My brother lives there now, my sister, my oldest friend; I'm thinking about going."**

Shocked Joey kneels to his level yelling, "You can't go!" "**Why NOT!"** Tristan retaliates, getting himself off of the floor, "**There is nothing left here for me! My mom is on drugs during the day, I have my step-father to deal with at night, and I have no one to turn to here." **Punching the wall beside him, leaving a huge dent as a reminder. "What are you talking about? You have me, Yugi," "**Do I?" **Joey is taken aback at the statement his "best friend" made,

"What are you talking about?"

"**I was thinking about that all last night and I've come to a conclusion. Our friendship ended the day you met Yugi. But even back then, we just used to hang out with each other because we we're all the other had at the time. But now that you have Yugi, Tea, and this…** Tristan pauses shaking his head, looking around the hallway, trying to find the right words to say.

"**Second chance. I just feel like I'm by myself and now that you have them, I feel even more alone than I use too. **

Joey, feeling offended and hurt by his words states, "Tea, Yugi and I have always invited you places and included you. I'm sorry that you felt that you we're left out but you should have told us this sooner."

"**I know I should have, but what was I supposed to say? Don't be friends with them? The three of you are closer to each other than to me and deep down I think you know that. I just feel like there is no point in passing up this opportunity. **

**You don't understand Joey**, **I can get finally get away from my druggie of a mother and rapist of a stepfather! I don't have to worry about him touching me anymore!**

**I don't have to deal with dirty stares from people here! I can walk in a store and not have 30 people follow me around to make sure I'm not stealing anything!**

**I don't have to have teachers just give me one look and decide that I'm worthless and give up on me!**

**I don't have try so hard to fit in anymore! I can be me! I can be free!**

Joey just watches his friend unravel before his eyes not having any idea what to say or do. "I have been through a lot of things, but I never had to deal with nothing like this." He silently thinks to himself, fighting back the tears as he looks into his best friend's eyes. "Let me help you" putting his hand on his shoulder. Sighing, he just smiles and shakes his head, "**I have to get out of here Joey. Everyone deserves a good life but I just don't have that here." **

"**Do what you have to do Tristan" **Joey sneers looking down at the floor, not being able to handle another moment of this, "**I'm just really tired of everything" **Tristan tiredly explains but Joey doesn't hear it,

"**LET ME HELP YOU! We can get you away from your stepfather, I can help you make things right here, you don't have to leave! I NEED YOU!" **Tristan widens his eyes in shock at first but continues, "This isn't about you Joey, this is about me" desperate for him to understand his point of view. But his train of thought is interrupted as Joey pulls Tristan towards him and kisses him roughly on the lips with Tristan passionately kissing back.

After Joey pulls away he continues, "**I understand why you need to leave but please give me a chance to help make things here better starting with that son of a bitch you call a stepfather." **Tristan opens his mouth to interrupt but Joey cuts him off, "**Just give me a little bit of time and if you still want to leave or I fail I'll accept your decision. But I can't lose you without a fight, not yet, you have always been there for me and I have always had certain….feelings for you. Just please, trust me.**

Tristan looks at the fire in his determined eyes and yells frustrated, "Damn it Joey! Alright!"

"**Thank you!" **he exclaims hugging Tristan tightly with Tristan returning the hug, "I mean it Joey, if nothing changes I have to leave!" pulling away from him still frustrated.

Nodding, he looks into Tristan's sad, confused, hazel eyes smiling,

**"You will not regret this"**


End file.
